


Wrong End of the Stick

by MutantsandSoldiers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Art teacher Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Discrimination, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, Mutual Pining, Porn Star Steve Rogers, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Tension, Snooping, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers
Summary: Bucky is an alpha with a problem: He likes alphas. Not to mention his current fixation is a beautiful blond alpha that frequents his gym. As he tries to work up the courage to admit his feelings in a world where alphas don't become pairs, he finds out a tantalizing secret of Steve's that could change everything.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 251
Collections: Bottom Steve Rogers Fest 2020





	Wrong End of the Stick

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is in collaboration with artist Manymanymonsters for Bottom-Steve-Fest!

  
  


Bucky perked up when the doors to the small gym opened and the very familiar scent of alpha drifted through the room. He didn’t turn to look because he didn’t want to be that obvious. Alphas turned their heads when omegas walked into a room, NOT other alphas.

He didn’t need to look anyways, he knew that the beautiful man would come over once he had changed out of the button-up shirt that was probably straining over his gorgeous muscles. Whoops, there he went again. He really wished Nat wasn’t dating so he could call in an emergency booty-call. He needed it.

“Hey, Bucky, need a spot?”

Bucky definitely didn’t jump when the man appeared above the bar where he was lifting a bar over and over again. He was foolishly hoping it would wear him out enough for him to stop thinking about the other alpha. But, as he looked up at the handsome, sculpted face of the blond man, he realized it was an impossible endeavor.

“Sure, Steve, add another ten?” he said, giving a crooked grin that made omegas and betas alike melt. Steve, obviously, was immune to such charm and charisma. “Long day?”

Steve easily grabbed two five pound weights to add to the bar. “Yeah,” he explained, stepping behind the bench. “I teach five classes on Wednesdays.”

Gripping the bar, Bucky watched the man’s large hands ghost across the metal as he lifted and started his reps. Steve was an art teacher at a local college, which was definitely not what people thought when they saw the large alpha. Bucky had assumed he was a physical trainer, professional athlete or body guard when they first met a few months back. Nope, the guy taught people how to draw and paint.

The man talked about his classes for the day and Bucky felt a little guilty for ogling his boyish face. He had the prettiest cobalt eyes that were lined with fine crows feet from years of laughter and smiles. His blond hair was always perfectly parted and flipped to the right side. And that jawline, jesus christ you could cut diamonds on it.

“Bucky?”

He snapped out of his thoughts, realizing he had lost count of his reps. “Damn, I zoned out,” he said, huffing a little, which meant he had probably gone far over his rep count. “How many was that?”

“Thirty,” Steve chuckled, helping him to set the bar back on the rack. “Did you hear what I said?”

“Sorry, Steve, I zoned for a second,” Bucky said, sitting up and wiping his face with the towel thrown across a nearby bench. They were the only people here at the moment, which is how Bucky liked it. It was a hole-in-the-wall establishment that Bucky had set up about two months ago. He had quite a few regulars that came by but most were like him: Disabled.

He stood up to help Steve grab some weights to add to the bar so the other alpha could do his reps. Steve touched his shoulders, right where flesh met the metal of his prosthetic arm. “You don’t have to help, Buck, I can do it,” he smiled, well within Bucky’s space. It never ceased to make the veteran’s head spin when he scented the alpha’s musky, earthy pheromones. He was a heady mixture of bergamot and cumin swirled with a heavy dose of alpha musk.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he teased with a casual grin, hefting up a large ten pound weight. Steve’s warm-up weight was, by far, heavier than Bucky’s max but that was normal considering he had just gotten the new prosthetic and didn’t want to break it.

He winced at the thought of Tony’s face if he brought back another busted up prosthetic so soon. The omega would have his balls, for sure. The engineer was all about testing things out but he stressed common sense.

Still, it was in Bucky’s nature to want to show off for a possible mate, even if that mate was another alpha. He watched the other man set up the bar in his impossibly tight spandex work-out shirt that stretched over bulging muscles. It was hard to imagine Steve teaching a class full of barely-legal college students to draw. How did anyone focus long enough on the subject matter with those glorious shoulders, trim waist and the best part about him:

His ass.

Truthfully, that was what had caught Bucky’s attention the first time the man had walked into his gym. It should be illegal how attractive the man looked in a pair of tight grey sweatpants. It had definitely made Bucky pause in his work-out just so he could watch as those beautiful globes had moved up and down while the man was on the elliptical.

“I said,” Steve started as he settled down on the bench. Bucky walked around so he could spot. “I have to go to an Art Educator Convention next week. Is there any way you could watch Peggy while I’m gone? It’s just two days and you could stay there if you want. It’s closer to the gym than your house.”

Peggy was the art teacher's adorable golden retriever. She was a little on the older side but still loveable, loyal and feisty. Bucky _loved_ when the blond would bring her to the gym for a visit. It was also his emotional support dog for the man’s PTSD from his stint in Afghanistan.

“What days?” Bucky asked, watching the man do his reps as if it were nothing.

“All day Friday and Saturday morning,” he said once the bar was back on the rack. “You don’t have to if you’ve got stuff to do.”

Stuff to do? What, like dating? Shit, how could he date when this adonis was always on his god-damned mind?

Bucky added some weight to the bar. “I’d be happy to look after Pegs, Steve,” he smiled in response to the brightening of the man’s face. God damn him but he was smitten by this beefy alpha. It was wrong, according to society, but he’d give anything to be able to kiss the smile right off that man’s face.

“Thanks, Buck, you’re the best!” he smiled up from the bench before doing more of his reps.

* * *

Somehow, he ended the night on Nat’s bed with a whole bottle of vodka to himself. She was working on something for her job, sitting at her desk with her fancy laptop. “This sucks,” he muttered, taking a long drink of the burning liquid.

She turned her head to look at him but didn’t stop typing, which, though impressive, was fucking creepy. “Just fucking tell him, Bucky,” she scoffed, taking a pull from the wine bottle next to her. They were definitely bad influences on each other. “What’s the worst that could happen? He tells you, no thanks, and you move on?”

Bucky groans loudly, “There’s more nuance to the situation and you know it, Nat! It would be one thing if one of us were an omega or even a beta but...we’re not! We’re both alphas and that would...he would never speak to me again!”

The woman rolled her eyes but turned completely away from what she was doing to focus on him. “You really think Steve would be so shallow as to end your friendship because you have a crush on him?” she asked, raising a fine red eyebrow at him.

She was right. He knew she was right but it didn’t keep him from worrying about it. “Easy for you to say,” he muttered spitefully. “You found yourself a cute little omega to date.”

Standing in one fluid motion, she grabbed her bottle and flopped against the headboard next to him. “You know that’s just petty bullshit,” she pointed out, drinking from the bottle. “Female alphas are looked at as useless in society just as much as alpha bondings.”

He huffed, glad for the warmth and weight of her shoulder. She was grounding in her strength and stability. They had been friends after his medical discharge from the military. She had been a patient of the same psychologist who specializes in PTSD treatment. She was, by all definitions, a veteran too but her country had made her a child soldier by force where Bucky had voluntarily joined.

They had been inseparable since.

“Why does the world suck so much? Why do I have to like alphas?” Bucky finally asked, resting his head against her shoulder. She didn’t care; she never cared when he sought out physical comfort. It was so rare for him to need such affection and connection.

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “We all like what we like, Buck. There’s nothing wrong with what you enjoy. You just have to find the right alpha, that’s all,” she said gently, showing a side of her that not many got to see. She was hard as nails with too many walls up to protect her in her daily life but when she was with Bucky...those all came down.

“Yeah,” he muttered, wishing he could truly believe her words.

* * *

Steve’s smile was brilliant as he opened the door. “Hey, Bucky, come on in,” he said, turning to the side so the other alpha could come inside. “I was just getting ready to go.”

Bucky stepped into the house and was overwhelmed with the smell of Steve. If he thought it made his head spin to be near the alpha then he wasn’t prepared for the man’s house. It was like walking into a warm embrace that was all Steve.

He couldn’t help but smile when an old lab meandered into sight from around a large wrap around couch. “Hey there Pegs,” Bucky cooed, crouching down so the greying lab could place her big head in his hands. He scratched her neck and flopped her ears about all while his wrist was gently licked. “You ready to spend some quality time together?”

She obviously didn’t answer but did flop on the floor so he could scratch her belly. He took that as a good sign. Steve laughed happily, crouching down next to them. He was so close that the heat radiating from him warmed the side of Bucky’s arm. Bucky felt his skin prickle at the proximity but didn’t move.

He looked up and found those beautiful cerulean eyes looking at him, a smile crinkling the man’s crows feet. Bucky wasn’t sure how someone could make a plain white button down shirt look obscene but he somehow managed with his muscles straining against the poor fabric.

There was a moment of pause between them. It felt full of unspoken things, anticipations...false hope on Bucky’s part. Was he imagining their chemistry or was it a real thing? He couldn’t tell if it was just wishful thinking or actually real.

Peggy rolled back onto her feet, snapping both of them out of whatever that moment was. Steve stood to his full height and Bucky’s eyes were drawn to the spectacular sight of the man’s tight, muscular ass right in his face. Slacks never looked as good as they did right at that moment. Truly, all he wanted to do was just reach up and rip them right off the man’s hips.

Shit. Not a good vein of thought.

He shook himself out of the daydream before standing to follow Steve into the kitchen. “I went to the store yesterday so that you would have a full fridge with plenty of food,” Steve explained, talking fast. “I got you some of those cherries you like so much.”

Was that a bit of red that Bucky saw creeping up the man’s neck? Probably just a figment of his imagination.

“If you need anything just give me a call,” Steve finally said after rambling for a few minutes. Bucky didn’t mind. He enjoyed it, truthfully. The guy was one of the most educated men that the veteran knew but here he was stalling to leave.

“Sure thing, Steve. Peggy and I will be fine,” Bucky smiled, enjoying the conflicted look on the man’s chiseled face.

Steve’s watch beeped. “I’ve got to get going if I want to get there for the first seminar. You sure you’re good?”

Bucky placed his metal hand on the small of the man’s back to gently usher him towards the door. “Seriously, Steve, we’re fine. You need to go so go,” he laughed, hating the fact that he was too much of a coward to use his real hand. He wondered what the small of the man’s back would feel like. Hot, firm and just inches away from that mound of beautiful flesh hidden beneath slacks.

There he went again. He really needed to get laid once Steve got back.

Steve grabbed his suitcase that was right next to the door and hesitated. “Thanks again, Buck, I really appreciate you looking after Peggy. I wasn’t...sure if I would get to go. I didn’t...well-yeah-thanks!” he stammered, petting the good girl.

“It’s fine, Steve, we’re going to have a great time, aren’t we Pegs?” he asked, earning a rare, obedient bark from the lab. “See? We’re good, go!”

“Okay, okay,” the blond laughed before walking out the front door.

Bucky stood with Peggy at the front door and watched the man get into his car. The lab gave a small, pitiful whine when the car backed out of the driveway and pulled into the street. Steve paused long enough to give a curt wave, which Bucky returned, before he pulled out of sight.

Peggy gave another whine. “I know, girl, I miss him too,” Bucky sighed, running a hand through his curls. “Come on, let’s settle in.”

Bucky had brought his laptop as a distraction but Steve also had a TV and plenty of movies from the look of it. He had mentioned he was a pretty big movie buff. It seemed to fit his artistic side, truthfully. The man’s house was huge, which Bucky knew came, not from his professor job at the university, but some kind of settlement. Steve hadn’t explained more than that and Bucky hadn’t pressed the subject.

Tapping away at his laptop, he was able to distract himself until the sun started going down and then he became bored. Looking around, he decided it wouldn’t hurt to explore the house...just a little. He stood up and stretched, a few vertebrae cracking loudly as they settled back into place. Peggy didn’t lift her head, just kind of looked up at him from her spot curiously.

“I’m not snooping,” he pointed out to the dog. “I’m just going to...admire the house.”

Peggy gave a small _humph_ sound and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

He walked around the livingroom first. The decorations on the walls were a variety of different art styles. He had a large fan on one section of wall that had a hand-painted sakura tree on it; on another wall were twin pictures of birds with a variety of flowers; and on another was a large minimalist painting of a lotus flower.

There were very few photographs in the man’s house, Bucky noticed, as he traveled down the hallway. Plenty of artwork, paintings, photographs of landscapes and mounted sculptures but no pictures of people. Steve didn’t talk much about friends or family. There was a guy named Sam that he worked with at the college but they had a purely work relationship.

Now that he thought about it, Bucky had never heard him talk about family...ever.

He glanced into the first door in the hallway and found the guest bedroom. It was plain in mute colors with a twin bed and bedside table. The next room was the bathroom, done in rich teal and brown.

Finally, he got to the last door at the end of the hallway. It was wide open like the other doors in the house, which was sending mixed signals to the Alpha who stood far enough that he didn’t see too much into the room. He battled with himself for a few moments before turning with the intention of walking back into the living room.

Something, probably all that morbid curiosity, made him glance back at the open door. Part of his brain contemplated that it may be open for a reason. Was this on purpose? Steve didn’t seem like someone who would be a closed-door kind of guy but…

“Fuck,” he muttered, giving in to his curiosity. “I won’t touch anything.”

He wasn’t sure who he was making that promise to.

Stepping inside, the room was the oddest mixture of masculine and feminine he had ever seen. The bed was covered in a thick, soft looking navy blue comforter with small asymmetrical lines of gold. He had a king sized bed, which looked far too comfortable for its own good. There was a large, ornately carved wardrobe to one side of the room that looked like rosewood. There was a desk with a drawing table on it and an open closet where all of his clothing hung.

The walls were covered in beautiful paintings of silhouettes. The more Bucky looked at them the more...suggestive they became. The strange, smokey shapes looked almost like people in all sorts of...compromising positions. He had to admit they mesmerized him in their soft pastel colors. The shapes twined and swirled in androgenous shapes that seemed to almost blend into the next. It was hard to tell where one began and the other ended.

They were beautiful.

It was just a little shocking that someone like Steve liked them enough to hang them along the main wall in his room. Bucky stepped a little closer, trying to find the artist’s signature. He only found it because it was always in the lower right hand corner. The signature was just as wavy as the art but Bucky could distinctly see the SGR.

He squinted, not sure if he had read the letters right, but...there it was. Was it...a coincidence that those were Steve’s exact initials? It seemed...hard to believe that something was possible. But...that meant these were Steve’s creations. That meant that Steve had it in him to be…

Bucky wasn’t sure how to handle the rush of arousal at the thought of Steve sitting at an easel with paint dotting his chiseled cheeks, eyes focused on the beautifully seductive paintings that Bucky was now admiring. He turned away; he had to or his mind would start wandering into dangerous territory.

His eyes landed on the open closet then to the wardrobe on the wall. Why would he need a closet _and_ a wardrobe? The knobs on the wardrobe enticed him to open. Clothes in the closet...what was in the wardrobe? He felt his throat go dry as all sorts of images popped into his mind.

Reaching out to grasp the cold metal in his hand, he turned the knob and opened the door. The air whooshed out of him when he found art supplies in the damn wardrobe. There were easels and paint brushes and different kinds of paints.

Bucky laughed at himself. “Stupid moron, what did you think was going to be in here?” he muttered to himself in a harsh tone. He was about to close the wardrobe when something caught his eye. Down at the very bottom something was stacked in a small pile. It was under a stack of easels but they looked like the black side of DVD cases.

Crouching down, he gently lifted the easels so that he could pull the half dozen cases out from under them. He assumed they were art lessons or some kind of artsy movie but...why would they be here instead of in with the other DVD’s in the living room? It took a bit of jimmying but once the stack was pulled out...he felt his heart flutter in his chest.

“What-”

He jumped nearly out of his skin when his phone began to ring and vibrate simultaneously in his pocket. Dropping the cases, he reached into his back pocket and pulled the phone out. He quickly hit the green button.

“Hey Steve, everything okay?” he quickly asked as soon as he put the phone to his ear.

“Uh...yeah, I just...we got done with the last seminar,” Steve said, sounding taken aback by Bucky’s tone. “I was just calling to check on you guys.”

Bucky couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face at that moment. “We’re good,” he said, pointedly not looking at the scattering of DVD cases on the ground. “We were just chilling on the couch and watching some...movies.”

“Oh, that sounds nice,” Steve said with a smile in his voice. He almost sounded envious.

“How were your seminars? Insightful and fun?” he asked, smirking at the deep, frustrated sigh he heard from the other end. “I take it they weren’t fun?”

Steve chuckled. “No, not really. It’s all sorts of technology stuff to help push into the 21st century or something. I’m not very good with tech. That’s why I’m here...I guess.”

Moving from his crouched position to sitting, he picked up a DVD case idly in his hand, almost forgetting what was on the front. He set it down as soon as he saw the familiar face on the cover. Heat and blood were rushing far too south for his liking.

“Sounds like a snooze fest to me,” Bucky teased, leaning his head back so he didn’t look down. “Wish you were here.”

The words escaped his mouth before he could think. It had his eyes wide when he heard Steve’s hitch of breath. He screamed at himself to save face, change the way it sounds...Wish you were here...because I think you’d like the movie! Sounded good-

“Yeah, me too.”

It was his turn to choke a little. There was an airy, hopeful sound to Steve’s voice when he said that. It made Bucky feel far too good for words. He wasn’t sure how to respond, honestly. There was too much subtly, too much left unsaid but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

“I’m...going to go to bed now,” Steve finally broke the silence. It was said with such hesitation...it was almost like he wanted an excuse to continue the conversation.

Bucky desperately wanted to continue the conversation. He wanted to talk until the sun came up but...he was a coward. “Sure thing, Steve. Call me tomorrow when you’re on your way home,” Bucky said instead, hitting his forehead with his fist. He was so stupid. He should find any excuse to keep Steve on the line.

“Will do,” Steve answered, small hint of disappointment in his voice. “Good night, Bucky.”

“G’night, Steve.”

He sat there for a few minutes with the phone still pressed to his ear, irritated. Now that he had a few minutes to contemplate...had that been an opening? Was Steve testing the waters?

He decided to look down at the scattering of DVD cases at that moment and his mind glitched again. The cases were, very obviously, porn. They were a very particular type of porn too. With titles like: _Alpha Down_ and _Feral Alpha_ and _Alpha: The Cable Guy_.

Truthfully, this came second to the first realization that the main actor was a little _too_ familiar. He looked much younger but it was very obvious that the barely 18-year-old-guy on the cover was actually Steve! It didn’t have his real name anywhere on the cases but instead used a moniker: Captain Alpha.

But, there was no denying that the beautiful man on the cover in various stages of undress was definitely Steve. His real hand shook as he sat there on the floor of Steve’s bedroom holding several porn DVD’s that all starred Steve in them. Oh shit. This was fucking real, wasn’t it?

Impulsively, he ran out of the room and grabbed his laptop from the couch where Peggy was still snoring away. He shot back into the bedroom and grabbed the DVD’s to take back to the guest bedroom. He closed the door quickly as if someone were going to find out and settled on the bed.

Bucky knew it was wrong, he did, but he just couldn’t help himself as he slid one of the DVD’s into the computer. It booted up and Bucky settled against the headboard for the show. As his laptop whirled, he suddenly thought about how hard it would be to watch Steve rail some delicate, tiny Omega. Would it ruin everything?

He wasn’t sure of the answer but there was no backing out now.

The DVD booted up and the title: Alpha Airlines, flashed across the screen in big bold letters with a picture of a plane in the background and Steve leaning against a metal table looking really provocative in his tight blue jeans and button-up shirt. His blue eyes were half-lidded and hazy, lips just slightly open.

While arousing as fuck, it was odd that he was in such a...submissive demeanor. It wasn’t _bad_ , at least not to Bucky, but he was a little confused, to say the least. He was nearly vibrating with anticipation as he hit the play button.

The scene that unfolded before his eyes was a normal, cheesy introduction to a porno. His insides curled when Steve came onto the screen, walking through an airport terminal dragging a suitcase along behind him. He was wearing those deliciously tight jeans and the camera seemed to have an odd fixation on the man’s ass.

“Same,” he muttered to himself.

It was odd, though, that they were focused on an Alpha’s ass and not his obviously bulging junk. Focusing on someone’s ass was usually what porn did to Omega’s, obviously. Not usually something they focused on Alphas.

Steve walked up to the metal detector. He walked through and the machine started going off like crazy. His face looked shocked as there were words exchanged that led him to a back room in the TSA office.

Once the blond was in the TSA office, he assumed that’s when the Omega would come into play. His brow knitted together a bit when a big burly Alpha in a security uniform came into the room. He pulled on gloves and had a very intimidating look. Steve, on the other hand, was leaning against the table, nonchalant and blase, looking at the man up and down with a coy look.

“Wait a minute…” Bucky found himself saying before grabbing the DVD’s case. He had barely read the genre when the security guard proceeded with a full body cavity search. “Holy...fuck…”

It was all he could say when the security guard revealed that Steve was wearing one of those gaudy-but sexy-plugs with the crystal on the end. It was red and holy fuck this was **exactly** what Bucky thought it was. He watched with rapt attention as all of his wildest fantasies came true right in front of him on the small screen.

His body was on fire as he watched Steve get bent over the table and fucked by the other Alpha. How...how had he not known about this specific porn? Bucky was no prude. He had **definitely** watched Alpha/Alpha porn before but here he was...watching _Steve_ , of all people, get fucked by another Alpha.

He felt a swelling of blood in his lower region as well as guilt as he wrapped his hand around the hard flesh. This was wrong. He had snooped to find this porn, which Steve had very obviously hidden away. Shit. He couldn’t bring this up...could he?

Bucky wasn’t surprised when he didn’t last the whole video.

Pausing the video, he stared blankly at the screen where Steve was scandalously spread out on the metal table holding his own legs back. Bucky wasn’t sure how to handle all of this, truthfully. Was this something Steve did just...to get through college?

No, that sounded stupid and cheesy. Steve was a veteran. He had money after being discharged. He didn’t need to do porn to get through school; that had all been paid for, obviously. Still, if he didn’t need to do it...did he just...enjoy it?

Fuck.

It was three in the morning and Bucky was definitely too amped up to go to bed now. He looked at the other cases he had brought with him. He wasn’t the type to watch a whole porn because, honestly, who did that?! But, he did type up a list on his laptop so that he could look them up later and watch every single one of them.

Shit, this was unhealthy.

He was quite embarrassed to admit that he watched three of the DVD’s before he was finally able to pass out. He, thankfully, didn’t have any uncouth dreams but he found himself groggy and grumpy when his alarm went off the next morning. It was a hassle putting the videos back where he found them, taking a shower and getting dressed but he managed to arrive at the gym right at the time he was supposed to open up.

To his shock, he found a familiar red-head leaned against the door casually. Well, as casual as someone decked out in leather could possibly look. Those intense eyes flick up at his approach and she kicks off the door and puts her phone into the pocket of her leather jacket. “It’s about damn time,” she smirks, tilting her head as he walks over to unlock the door. “You look like shit. Everything okay at the golden-boy's house?”

Bucky heaves the biggest sigh he can as he pushes the door open into the gym.

Natasha follows him. “That bad, huh?”

He tosses his crap behind the desk before running a hand down his face. “Can you keep a secret?” he asks, getting an intense bit of side-eye from the woman.

“I used to be the best spy in all of Russia, what do you think?” she scoffs, pushing herself up onto the counter next to him. “Hit me.”

It takes Bucky a minute to form the words but he finally gets it out.

“Steve’s done porn.” Her face didn’t change. There wasn’t an ounce of shock or surprise. “You knew?!” he snaps, glaring until he realizes what this meant. “Did you do a background check on him, Nat?”

She rolls her eyes like he was some petulant child. “Of _course_ I did, Buck. I’m shocked you didn’t!”

“That’s _not_ normal, Nat-fuck!-it’s not healthy!” he rambled wildly. There was a brief pause between the two of them. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

The tension broke and they ended up laughing together about the whole situation. Bucky ended up leaning on the desk and Nat had to put her hands behind her on the top to keep from toppling over. It was moments like this that made him really glad he had Natasha. She was the only person he could really laugh like this with; she was stoic, sure, but she was a caring person in her own ways.

“How’d you find out then?” she asks once her laughing fit subsided to small chuckles.

His face is a little warm but it’s not just from the laughter. “I...found some DVD’s at his place,” he explains softly. She gave him a knowing look. “I know, I know! Snooping is bad!”

“I didn’t say that,” she snorts, turning around so she could sit cross legged on the top of the desk. “I just didn’t expect it from you. I’m actually kind of impressed! What kind of porn was it?”

“Alpha on Alpha.”

She said a rough curse in Russian, only now looking surprised. “No shit?” she said in English. “Why haven’t you made a move, then?!”

Bucky groans, banging his head lightly on the desk. “He’s at that seminar...he said he’d call me when it was done. Should I...shit, I don’t know what to do, Nat!”

Hopping off the desk with more grace than seemed humanly possible, she pulled something out of her back pocket. It looked like two tickets. “Here,” she said, holding them out.

“What are those?” he asks as he takes them from her hand.

“They’re tickets to an art show,” she explains, refusing to make eye contact. It was something she did when she was showing that she cared. She had a hard time looking him in the eyes because she was being completely genuine. It was a tic from her trauma. “They were brought to the firm and I...I don’t like art but I figured it might be up Steve’s alley. Figured...you know, you two could go on a date or-”

Bucky stopped her stilted rambling with a big, tight hug. She froze, obviously working through something before wrapping her arms around him too. “Thanks, Nat, you’re the absolute best,” he smiles pulling back after a moment.

A brief moment of eye contact from the woman before she grunts and heads towards the door. “Don’t fuck it up, Barnes.”

He got a text from Steve when he was about ten minutes out. That gave Bucky just enough time to get back to the house. He had to keep himself from pacing as he practiced how to ask the beautiful blond out on a date. Peggy watched him idly from where she sat on the couch as he mumbled things to himself.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway had his heart racing as he stood up quickly to open the door. His shoulders were tight until the man with his bag came around the corner, blue eyes looking up from where they had been looking for a key. The smile that crossed Steve’s face was familiar, soft and so very inviting.

 _I missed you,_ is what it said silently.

It made Bucky’s whole body relax when he finally realized that Steve was feeling the same thing. They had always been on the same page, he realized. He would agree to the date; he would be ecstatic.

Bucky opened the door, allowing the big man to pass by him. “Welcome back, Steve,” he smiled, enveloped by the smell of the man. Herbs and flowers all mixed into one. “How was the seminar?”

Steve set his bag down and flopped onto the couch next to Peggy with a heavy sigh. “Long and boring,” he chuckled, ruffling the dog’s ears happily. “Did you two have fun?”

Bucky settles on the other side of Peggy gently. “It would have been better if you were here,” the Alpha smiles, glad that he caught the other man off guard. Steve’s cheeks were a little red when he looked away, embarrassed. “Hey, listen, I’ve got a question to ask ya.”

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled the tickets out. “Nat gave me these tickets to an art show and I thought that you might like to go with me,” he said, all confidence and swagger on the outside. On the inside, however, he was shaking like a damn coward. There was still a part of his mind that told him the Alpha would be repulsed. “I thought we could make it a whole night, too. Go out for some dinner beforehand?”

Steve’s face was blank for a few long seconds as he looked from the tickets in Bucky’s hand to his face. It took Steve a few minutes to finally put more than a few words together. “So," he said slowly, obviously hesitant. "Just to be clear... this is a... date, right?"

The hope in his eyes was enough to make Bucky feel confident. "Of course it is," he smiled.

His heart nearly exploded when the blond's face broke out into the biggest, goofiest smile. "Yes, absolutely! I would love to go with you!"

Bucky could hardly contain the giddiness. "Seriously?” he found himself asking. It wasn't out of insecurity. No, he supposed he'd always known. Steve would reciprocate feelings; he just had a nasty habit of doubting anything that could make him happy. His therapist said that was pretty normal for PTSD sufferers. And this new development made him

very happy.

Steve laughed, obviously just as excited. “Seriously," he answered, cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. "You... I mean... you don't care that I'm an Alpha?”

If Bucky thought he could get away with kissing the other Alpha, he definitely would have. He controlled the impulse, however. Date first, then they’d see where that left them. “Can I be honest with you, Steve?" Bucky smiled, holding out his hands. "I'm not really interested in any other orientation.”

Steve blinked a few times before he seemed to understand. " _Oh_ , um-yeah...me neither," he finally admitted sheepishly. "I know it's kind of sudden but... do you want to stay a bit longer? We could watch a movie or something?"

Bucky's brain went to the perfect mental recreation of Steve bent over a metal table, beautiful ass in the air. He quickly shook away the picture before a certain part of him made a fool out of the Alpha. "Yeah," Bucky smiled, hoping his face wasn't as red as he assumed it was. "I'd like that."

They ended up chilling on the couch with Peggy watching some old black and white comedies. They ordered some delivery, laughed, joked and eventually ended up cuddling close when it got colder as night fell. Bucky really loved the way Steve felt tucked up against his side. He was warm and solid; it had been a long time since the last time Bucky had cuddled a male Alpha.

It was around Steve's third yawn that Bucky decided it was time to go. Reluctantly, he started to pull away from the blond who groaned in disappointment. "Sorry it's getting late. I should head home before I decide to crash on your couch,” he chuckled, pointedly ignoring the pout on the man's face. "Hey, you'll see me tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 4. We can go get dinner before we go to the gallery."

Steve's face was practically beaming, when his pout turned into a smile. "That sounds amazing. I can't wait!"

Bucky quickly collected his things before he changed his mind and headed for the door. Steve followed after. It was a few minutes of awkward silence until Steve finally leaned forward.

Bucky met him halfway.

The electricity as their lips met for the first time was better than any of the thousand wet dreams could have predicted. His lips were so soft and warm and Bucky had to reign himself in from just ravishing the blond. It seemed that he didn’t have to because it was Steve who took it a scandalous step forward by running his tongue across Bucky's lips.

To his credit, Bucky hesitated for a firm second as if he might be able to resist the man's advances. Bucky would be the first to admit that he had impulse control and a severe lack of self control where sex was concerned.

No, he returned the kiss... enthusiastically.

Tongues fought, breath heaved in hot huffs and Bucky, found his real hand wrapped around the back of the blond's neck. Steve's body stumbled back until he met a wall. The other Alpha's hands were at Bucky's waist, pulling their pelvis' together. Steve was definitely just as aroused as Bucky, if the hard on was anything to go by.

Bucky was finally able to snap back into himself when they broke apart to breathe. "This...wasn't my intention," Bucky laughed, glad when Steve laughed too.

"Sorry, I...guess I got carried away,” Steve said, definitely not sounding sorry about being pressed against a wall with Bucky's knee between his legs.

"I'm definitely not complaining,” Bucky scoffed playfully before pulling away. It took all he had to put space between them. "I should go before I lose any semblance of control."

The pout was back and Bucky definitely recognized that look from one of the scenes in the porn video. It did terrible things to Bucky's waning reservoir of control. Steve's strong arms wrapped around Bucky's neck, keeping him close, nearly trapping him. Bucky knew better than anyone how strong the artist was but it was plainly clear that if Steve didn't want him going anywhere...Bucky wasn't going _anywhere_!

"Bucky," the man said in the most sultry tone of voice the veteran had heard. It was more than enough to send a pulse of desire through his entire body. It was hard as fuck to ignore. "You could just... stay here tonight."

Fuck, that was the most dangerous phrase the man could have said. "As much as I would love to stay," Bucky started slowly. "I want to at least take you on a proper date before I fuck you on every surface in your house.”

The flash of arousal in the blond's eyes was almost the nail in the coffin. "I didn't take you for traditionalist Sergeant Barnes," Steve teases lightly, releasing Bucky's neck. "But I can't say it's not sexy.”

Bucky took a healthy step back to get some air between them. "What can I say, my momma would kill me if I didn't have at least _some_ class!” Bucky laughs, opening the door. "I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Bucky wasn’t sure how he made it home in one piece, truthfully. Between the raging hard on making his pants obscene and the distracting thoughts coursing through his mind, he wasn’t sure how he was able to operate a motor vehicle. But once he arrived home, he grabbed his laptop as he was headed towards his room. Nat had tried texting him but he decided it could wait. It wasn't like she was going to bed anytime soon anyways..

Once his pants were finally off, he pulled up the links he had saved hidden away in a folder in several folders. Was it creepy that he had already purchased all of the porn videos that Steve had starred in? Probably, but Bucky couldn't find it in himself to care. Even knowing Steve had at one point several years ago been a porn star, he definitely hadn't expected him to be so...aggressive. He had definitely misjudged the other Alpha.

His hand was hardly enough as he thought about all the things he could be doing with Steve at that very moment if he hadn't chickened out. His mind automatically erased the other nameless Alpha in the movie and replaced them with himself. He could practically feel the man’s hard body under his hands, completely submissive under him. Bucky felt his orgasm all the way across his body when he came, lost in the desperate noises coming from Steve on the screen.

He covered his face with his metal arm, allowing it to cool his overheated face while listening to the sounds of Steve being fucked on the creakiest bed Bucky had ever heard. Truthfully, it only made everything more intense. Bucky was definitely regretting leaving the other Alpha’s house.

It was the right thing to do, he reminded himself firmly.

Pulling out his phone, he sent Nat a quick text:

_Gonna need your help picking an outfit for my date tomorrow._

Bucky was practically shaking when he pulled up in front of Steve’s house the next day. He was wearing a crisply ironed black button-up shirt with a dotted pattern that made his steely eyes pop, or that’s what Nat had said. The blue slacks had to be dug out of the back of his closet from forever ago but they made his ass look amazing.

He looked perfect.

Stepping out of his car, he walked to the door. It took a suspiciously short time for the door to open. The other Alpha must have been waiting for him on the couch. Bucky felt his throat close when he finally looked up at his date.

Steve’s blond hair was meticulously parted to one side, framing his perfect blue eyes. His button-up was a pastel blue that bulged around his muscles dangerously. The other Alpha was positive that his grey slacks were a size too small on purpose. It had his knees weak.

“Hey,” he breathed, trying too hard not to stare. “You look...amazing.”

Steve’s cheeks flushed at the compliment. “Thanks, you do too,” he smiled, stealing the air from Bucky’s lungs again. “Let me lock up.”

The veteran’s eyes darted down involuntarily to unabashedly stare at the man’s ass. Holy fuck. Even knowing what that looked like naked, it didn’t stop the pulse of desire that coursed through him. He wanted to just throw all plans to the wind and just stay inside.

His eyes snapped upwards once the lock clicked into place. Steve turned around with a grin, "Ready.”

Once they were inside the car, Bucky was hit hard by the Alpha pheromones coming off of Steve. It made his head fuzzy as he pulled out of the driveway. "I figured something quick and easy for dinner. I found a local place that makes the best Italian food!" Bucky filled the silence nervously. "It's also a few blocks from the gallery. Figured a walk might be nice."

Steve looked over at him. "That sounds nice. They do pizza?"

"Of course they do?" Bucky scoffed. “What kind of amateur do you take me for?"

It wasn't an hour later that they were sitting at a table, sharing a huge pie. The restaurant was one of Bucky’s favorites because it was run by a family from Italy. They made all of the pizza dough, pasta, sauce and mozzarella in house, which made everything taste authentic. They were laughing about an old war story Bucky was telling about his service.

Overall, the dinner had been full of pleasant conversation and easy laughter. It was everything Bucky had everything wanted.

Bucky checked his watch as the check was placed on the table. "We should head over-hey? No?" Bucky laughed, snatching the black book off the table when he saw Steve fiddling with his wallet. "You are not paying, Steve Rogers."

The man's jaw clenched a little. “You paid for the tickets. Let me at least pay for dinner,” the blond said, pouting only a little. Bucky found himself entranced by that beautiful bow curve of the man's lower lip. He was temporarily distracted by the thought of those devious lips wrapped around certain parts of his anatomy.

He cleared his throat and quickly busied himself with putting money in the book. "They were given to me by a friend." he corrects, grabbing Steve's hand to stop him from pulling money out. "Let me spoil you, Steve."

There was a moment of hesitation before a soft pink hue seeped into his cheeks and he relented. "Fine, but I get the next date.”

The stubborn way Steve said that made Bucky warm on the inside. “Sure, no promises" Bucky said with light sarcasm, sliding out of the booth. Steve followed after him.

They walked in a comfortable silence for about a block before Steve took a slow breath. "I…” he paused, shaking his head.

Bucky looked at him curiously. "What?"

There was a muscle working in Steve's jaw as he thought over something. "I need to tell you something before this goes any further."

A heavy pounding started in Bucky's chest that made him feel a little sick. He had a feeling he knew what he was about to talk about. It was about time for Bucky to be honest with Steve.

"I know you found the videos."

Well, that wasn't...exactly what he was expecting. "Uh... yeah..." Bucky swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for snooping."

Steve laughed, the sound bright and relieved. "Is that why you think I brought it up? I left my door open so you could look around, Buck,” the man shook his head. “I figured you’d find them eventually and...well, you haven't run so... I guess you aren't too bothered by them?"

Bothered? Holy shit, yes, they bothered him the same way a sultry look from across the room bothers you. He knew that wasn’t what Steve meant though. Steve was probably accustomed to…

"God, no, Steve... they're... fucking amazing!” Bucky shook his head. "You're basically the Alpha of my dreams."

Steve threw his head back and laughed. "Careful, you'll make my head big saying things like that, Buck.”

Stopping in front of the stairs leading up into the gallery, Bucky took the other Alpha's hands. Blue eyes were wide and full of fear and hope. They broke the veteran's heart.

"I don't care, Steve. I want to be your boyfriend; I want _you_ to be _my_ boyfriend," he clarified firmly. "I'd like to take you to unlimited dates until you get tired of my bullshit."

Bucky brought the man's hands to his lips and kissed his knuckles. There is a pretty rosy color across the man's cheekbones. "That was... really sweet," Steve chuckled, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck.

The brunette was enveloped in the herby scent of the man. He easily returned the gesture. He was very aware that they were being watched by random people passing by but he had shucked the fear of being watched a long time ago.

"Come on, I think you're going to like the exhibit," Steve said, giving a knowing grin.

It confused the Alpha until they entered the building. Even past the desk where a cute young man was taking tickets, Bucky could see a few sculptures. They were... suggestive in nature. He finally saw the name of the exhibit and it all made sense:

_The Art of Sexuality_

_And_ it was being funded by the very university that Steve worked at. Bucky gave him a look but it was their turn. The man at the table lit up with recognition when he spotted Steve. "Professor Rogers, welcome!” the cute little Omega said. The brunette was proud of himself that only a small bit of possessive jealousy rushed through him. If Steve noticed, he didn’t say anything. "I love your contribution to the exhibit, very progressive!"

Bucky handed over the tickets before Steve could answer. "Oh, I cannot wait for that part of the exhibit!" Bucky smirked, glad Steve at least had the decency to look embarrassed as they were given arm bands.

“Sorry," Steve mumbled once they out of earshot of the desk. "Figured I would surprise you."

Bucky thought back to the paintings on Steve's bedroom wall. "Are they like the ones on your wall?" Bucky asked as they slowly wondered past the paintings of obvious Alpha women in sensible togas. The togas _almost_ covered their erections. “I like them."

That pretty pink color was back on the pale Alpha's skin again. "Not exactly," he finally said quietly. They stopped in a new exhibit of avant garde sketches that depicted various sexual acts. "I joined this college because of their openness and progressive ideals.

The veteran winced at the thought of the negative names he had been called in the military. Just about every Alpha in his squad had pretty Omegas at home, some already swollen with pups, waiting for their triumphant return. Bucky, obviously, didn't so he got a lot of shit. It wasn't like they knew what he liked but that didn't stop them from ragging him.

"The settlement I told you about…” the blond whispered as they walked. "My last job found out about my...part-time work and fired me after a lot of harassment. Apparently a submissive Alpha who was out and proud wasn't good PR for the Art Department."

"I'm guessing the court didn't feel the same?" Bucky smirked, threading his fingers in with Steve's. Warm fingers clenched firmly, sending tingles across Bucky's skin.

"I had enough evidence to build a case against them. They broke a lot of rules about discrimination based on sexual orientation so they had to settle or get dragged through the mud," he nodded smuggly.

Steve paused when they got to a section of the gallery that was blocked by frosted glass doors. “This is my exhibit,” he said as explanation, looking a little hesitant suddenly. “I just...I mean, we can turn back if you want.”

The veteran must have given him the strangest look because it broke the blond’s tension as he laughed. “I wouldn’t turn away even if you asked me too, Steve,” the man said easily, pulling him forward. “Come on, I want to see.” There was still a bit of hesitance but Steve finally relented and opened the door for the two of them.

Bucky wasn’t sure what he was expecting, truthfully. Even with the artwork that he had already glimpsed at the man’s house, he was completely speechless by what he saw. He stood in the doorway just staring, mouth slightly agape.

The sketches, to anyone else, would just be vague, subtle forms of muscular men intertwined with each other. Bucky recognized what the cute Omega at the front meant about progressive. The art in this room was dedicated to Alpha/Alpha relationships and sexuality. The veteran glanced around to the people milling about and found a few Alpha pairs.

“What...do you think?” Steve asked softly. It brought Bucky back so he could look over at the other Alpha. The man’s face was full of so many conflicting emotions but he could see how proud the blond was of his own work. That was enough.

“It’s beautiful,” Bucky finally whispered breathlessly. “You did all of these?”

He wondered idly how far Steve’s blush went as it disappeared under his collar. “Yeah, I was asked specifically by the gallery owner to make an exhibit on this subject matter,” he admits, grabbing Bucky up under the arm to pull him around the gallery. “I want you to see one in particular.”

Bucky let himself be dragged by the strong man. He tried to look at everything as they passed but Steve seemed adamant about heading to the back. There was a large painting on the back wall that had a huge spotlight illuminating it. It was very similar in style to the paintings in Steve’s room with the smoky, impressionistic style but it slowly started to make sense as he stared.

He first noticed the glint of light reflected off of segmented metal and then it finally made sense. The picture...it was Bucky! The smokey curves of muscles, the scar on the back of his neck, the dark curls that settled gently on strong shoulders...it was all him. And it was...gorgeous. Every piece of it, even where the metal arm connected to flesh looked, somehow, sensual and beautiful.

“Steve...I…” Bucky said but choked on his emotions.

The world was suddenly murky as moisture clouded his vision. He wasn’t sure where it had come from but...this was how Steve saw him. Bucky hardly ever looked in a mirror for fear of what he would see. He used to find himself very attractive but...that had been lost a long time in the military. When he lost his arm, he had lost a piece of himself that was more than just physical. He had lost his self-confidence.

“Bucky,” he heard the man consoled gently as two arms wrapped around his waist from behind. “Do you like it?”

Steve sounded like he knew the answer. He wasn’t scared or worried anymore. Bucky had _never_ told Steve about his distaste for his appearance but, somehow, Steve _knew_. Maybe it had been in the veteran’s self-deprecating humor or maybe he wasn’t as sarcastic as he thought...but Steve had known.

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky laughed, the sound more painful than happy. “That’s...just fucking beautiful.”

He allowed strong hands to turn him so that they were looking at each other. Steve looked so happy in that moment as he cupped Bucky’s face and kissed him. Electricity danced between them, lighting every nerve ending in Bucky’s body.

“Take me home, Buck,” Steve breathed when they separated. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Bucky wasn’t sure how so few words could have him so needy.

He was thankful that the car was a short distance and the house even closer. Steve didn’t seem all that bothered as he placed a warm, tempting hand on Bucky’s thigh during the short drive. He looked flushed but not at all nonplussed about the whole situation.

Bucky felt the desire boil inside of him. He would change that. Steve wouldn’t know what to do with himself once Bucky was finished. Though, that might be sometime during the middle of tomorrow.

They both got out of the car and Bucky was a little irritated by Steve’s casual stride. The veteran waited as patiently as he could by the door for the other Alpha to unlock it. He growled as soon as the door clicked open, shoving Steve inside so that he could get his back against the door to close it.

To his credit, Steve didn’t moan _too_ loud as he was shoved between the door and Bucky’s hard body. The brunette forced his knee between the man’s legs, pressing his thigh against the growing erection in the man’s tight slacks. Lips met in a hot clash but it didn’t ease the tension in Bucky’s muscles as he hooked a hand around the back of the other Alpha’s neck to keep him in place.

Steve’s hands were shaking where they clenched at the veteran’s shoulders, crumpling the fabric of his shirt. A firm hand landed on the front of Bucky’s pants, making him jolt with a moan. The blond Alpha was smirking even as he massaged the bulge at the front of the brunette’s pants.

“Bedroom?” Bucky grit out, desperate for some kind of relief. It felt like he was going to explode from sexual frustration at this point.

“Yeah, absolutely.”

They stumbled their way to the bedroom, bumping into walls, tripping on each other’s feet and laughing as clothing was dropped in the hallway along the way. Bucky wasn’t expecting to be pushed down onto the bed but wasn’t complaining when the blond went to his knees. There was a breathless moment as Steve helped Bucky shimmy the pants off; the release of pressure was a small comfort that was quickly gone when he was pulled out of the hole in his boxers.

A strong, hot hand wrapped around his length causing him to let out a low groan in appreciation. Steve didn’t hesitate. He ran his tongue up the underside of the hard flesh, which had Bucky’s toes curling already. Fuck, just watching the man, blond hair mussed and lips red from kissing, wrap his mouth around the head of his cock was...too much.

Then, his mind promptly blew a fuse.

It wasn’t like he was new to blow jobs, no he had had his fair share, but something about the way Steve worked his tongue and throat made it seem brand new. Bucky was in heaven as he tangled his fingers in the man’s hair to grip tightly. He pulled up on the man’s head, causing him to release his dick with a wet pop.

“If you keep doing that…” Bucky said shakily. “I’m not going to last very long.”

Steve looked up at him with a devious glint in his eye. “So? It’s not like we have a time limit.”

The brunette found himself blinking a few times at the man’s blatant insinuation that there would be so much more than this in the future. “You make...a very good point,” he smirked, tugging on the man’s blond hair to pull him into a kiss. Steve’s moan was fire in the pit of the Alpha’s stomach and he found himself ansty to get to the main course. “Do your worst then.”

Steve eagerly took the length back into his mouth, working magic so quickly that it had the brunette seeing stars. He tried everything he could think to last longer until the other Alpha took every fucking inch of him into his mouth. It was the clenching of the man’s throat muscles around Bucky’s head that did him in.

“F-Fuck! I’m close!” Bucky grit out as his skin tingles from his toes all the way up to his neck, prickling the hair on the back of his neck. He figured the man would pull up but-fucking hell-he stayed with his nose pressed against Bucky’s pelvis. “Oh Steve.”

If he had any sanity left, he’d be embarrassed by the desperate moan but he just couldn’t find it in himself when the man’s throat was swallowing around him. It sent spikes of electric pleasure through every nerve ending in his body. He flopped backwards on the bed once Steve had pulled off of him.

The blond looked far too smug as he laid down next to Bucky. “Good?” he said with the most obnoxious tone of voice.

“Fishing for compliments is beneath you, Steve,” Bucky laughed, turning over to look at the man. “Give my soul a fucking second to come back to my body and it’s my turn.”

Steve laughed, scooting forward for a kiss. “Do you have a preference of bottom or top?” he asked softly.

Steve had always been the bottom during every porn so Bucky hadn’t really thought about the fact that he may have a different preference. “I prefer topping but I don’t mind switching,” Bucky smiled, brushing a bit of blond hair away from the man’s forehead.

“I prefer bottoming anyways,” Steve shrugged, nipping at the other Alpha’s lower lip.

“Perfect,” Bucky smirked, standing up to push his underwear away. “What are you waiting for? Get those clothes off.”

“Yes, sir!” Steve said. “Lube and condoms are in that drawer.”

The brunette walked over to the bedside table and opened the drawer to find a large box of condoms, unopened, and a bottle of lube. “What, you don’t keep your toys in here?” Bucky teased, grabbing a condom and bottle.

His mouth went dry when he turned around to find the blond lying across the bed completely naked. The man was vast expanses of muscles and smooth, pale skin. Bucky wasn’t sure he had enough time to worship all of that even if he had all the years left in his life.

“Are you just going to stare?” the blond teased, sounding all confident. The red color spreading down his neck said otherwise.

“Definitely not,” Bucky chuckled, spinning one finger in the air. “Turn over.”

There wasn’t an ounce of hesitation as the man flipped onto his stomach. Bucky’s brain malfunctioned again. Steve’s ass was even better in person. With how much he exercised, Bucky hadn’t expected so much cushion but as he reached out and grabbed a handful, he felt a stirring in his loins already. Well, if he hadn’t been motivated before…

“Fuck,” he muttered, emptying his hands so he could cup both beautiful sides of the man’s ass. Steve made a small noise into his arm at the attention, which had Bucky half-hard. “So fucking beautiful.”

Grabbing the lube, he wasted no time in coating his fingers. He realized his hands were shaking as he capped the bottle to set it aside. It was a small blessing that he had chosen this position for Steve; he wasn’t sure if he were ready to admit just how much he had wanted this.

Leaning over the man, he pressed gentle kisses across his shoulder. The shiver that passed across the expanse of skin alone was well worth the wait. The blond gasped in shock as a finger ran down the most intimate part of him, teasing and nothing more. “Ready?” he whispered, waiting patiently.

“Y-Yes,” Steve stammered, body full of tension from the suspense.

Bucky thought about teasing the man into begging but decided that could wait for another time. Right then, he wanted to know what the man felt like; he wanted to be inside of him. So, instead of taunting the poor man, he pushed a finger into the man.

Steve’s shaky moan was fucking heaven. The brunette couldn’t think of another place he’d rather be in that moment. He sat back on his knees, framing the man’s thick thighs, watching his finger disappear. There was very little resistance which meant the man had prepped for this moment before their date.

“Seems like you expected this outcome,” Bucky smirked, starting a slow, languid rhythm. “How’d you do it? Did you use fingers or...something else?”

Steve was trembling. “Something else,” he finally admitted, voice quivering sweetly.

Well, he definitely wasn’t going to have any problem going for round two. He was so hard it was painful. “Oh yeah? I’d like to see that some time,” Bucky said as he pulled away to add another finger. There was a little bit of resistance this time but Steve moaned so he didn’t seem like he was in pain. “Mm, like the stretch, do you? Just wait until I stretch you over my dick.”

Steve flinched. Bucky wasn’t sure if it was in response to the dirty talk or the fact he had found the blond’s prostate. Either way, now that he had found it, he mercilessly took advantage of it. The noises that were coming out of the man’s mouth were so familiar but a video couldn’t even compare to hearing it in person.

“B-Bucky,” the man nearly sobbed, clenching at the sheets until his knuckles were white as his body jerked involuntarily. “P-Please…”

The brunette kissed the inside of the man’s thigh gently. “What do you want, Steve?” Bucky whispered, running his tongue up along the curve of the man’s neck.

“F-Fuck me!” he was able to get out after a little stammering.

Truthfully, Bucky wanted to keep going until the man came completely unraveled but knew that could wait. Steve was right; they had plenty of time to explore. For that moment, Bucky wanted to feel the man in the most intimate way.

He pulled his fingers away, smirking at the sad sound the blond made in response. “You’re the one who wanted me to stop,” Bucky playfully reminded the Alpha. Grabbing the condom, he quickly slipped it over his erection. Settling on the man’s thighs, he gently fondled the man’s ass idly. “Ready?”

Steve gave a quick nod. “Yeah,” he breathed, a delicate tremble rippling across the muscles of his shoulders and back. It was mesmerizing to watch as Bucky positioned the head of his dick; the man tense up in anticipation.

It was all a little too much. Steve was fucking beautiful as Bucky rested his hands firmly on the man’s hips, pressing down to keep him still. “Fuckin’ beautiful,” he couldn’t help but whisper irreverently.

Before Steve could respond, Bucky pressed forward until his head breached the tight ring of muscles. The tight compression might as well have been heaven. He grit his teeth against the feel of the man’s walls clenching around his length.

“Let me know if it hurts,” Bucky soothed, massaging his thumbs into the man’s lower back.

He took things slow to keep from hurting the other Alpha. It felt like an eternity until he was fully seated inside the man but once he was there, he gave Steve some time to adjust. Bucky leaned forward to place one hand right beside the man’s head, kissing the back of his shoulder.

“You good?” he cooed, nibbling at the man’s skin playfully.

Steve was still trembling but by the look of abject pleasure on the blond’s face...Bucky was pretty sure it wasn’t from pain. “Y-Yeah, you can move,” he whispered, looking at the brunette from the side. His cheeks were beautifully flushed, eyes glazed over with lust. “Please…”

He was really starting to like that word.

Bucky situated himself before pulling out. The slide was perfect and had desire curling in the pit of his stomach as he slammed forward. Steve cried out in surprise, which only encouraged the brunette to do it again.

The rhythm he set was hard, fast and rough but Steve’s noises were making it impossible to hold off cumming. Even thinking about the most disgusting things he could possibly come up with...Bucky was too close already. It had obviously been quite a while; he was rusty, to say the least.

“Fuck...Bucky, I-I’m close!” Steve cried out, voice sounding rough and ragged.

“M-Me too,” Bucky agreed, planting his hands on the man’s hips again. He angled himself to find that one spot that would make the man cum before him and viciously assaulted it. Steve’s head came up from the bed with a look of shock and a sweet gasp as Bucky rocked into him.

“S-So deep,” the man nearly whined, clenching his fists into the bedspread under him until his knuckles were white with the effort. Bucky could feel the man’s body tightening around him in warning but it only made him roll his hips faster. “B-Bucky!”

The ripple of his orgasm was beautiful to watch as it cascaded across planes of muscles and pale skin. Too beautiful, apparently, because it instantly made him cum. He gave a few jerky final thrusts before pulling out.

Quickly, he disposed of the condom before flopping onto the bed next to the sweaty, panting blond. “Hey,” the blond laughed, looking up at Bucky through long lashes.

“Hey, yourself,” Bucky chuckled, wrapping the man up in his arms and pulling him close. They cuddled for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying the afterglow of sex and allowing their heartrates to slow down. “So...we’re official now?”

Steve's laugh was magical as it warmed Bucky’s body in the sweetest way. “I mean...I may need one more round just to make sure,” he teased, suddenly on top of Bucky. He had a devious grin on his deceptively innocent face. “Think you can keep up?”

As if offended by the challenge, Bucky’s dick practically sprang to life. “I was born ready,” he smirked, reaching up to pull the blond down for a searing kiss.


End file.
